Behind The Scenes: On The Edge Of Madness
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Missing Scenes and Back stories for On The Edge of Madness.
1. Hell On Heels

Hell On Heels

Back Story: Chapter Two: Hawks and Hospitals: Tony's phone chat with Darcy's Boss, Curtis Sr.

* * *

"My boss called after I was gone a few days. I was trying to explain about a family emergency, but Tony thought it would be funny to take my phone. He then convinced my boss that I was playing hookey and spending my days in a teddy with my sugar daddy. Curtis Sr. fired me the moment I got my phone back."

* * *

Darcy yawned as she leaned back in her chair. She was currently sitting in what had been dubbed the common room, and she was alone and bored. Jane, Erik and Bruce were off working on some mystical sciency stuff, and who knew where Tony was. The man never did what anyone told him, or what he was suppose to do.

The newness of the tower had worn off the day before, so had the fact that she was living with Tony Stark. Now she just sat alone in a room wishing she had something more to do than watch tv and eat snacks. It was funny, most people would die to be in her position, but she really needed something to do. She feared for her sanity if she didn't.

Groaning when she heard her phone ring, Darcy pulled the small device from her pocket. She groaned even louder when she saw who it was.

"Hello Sir." She knew he would eventually call, but still she didn't want to deal with it.

"Ms. Lewis, you have been absent for far longer than any family emergency should take. Care to explain why you are not currently sitting at your desk?" Darcy really wanted to 'explain' why he was such a dick, but refrained. From what she had heard from her coworkers, Curtis Sr. didn't think anything was more important than work. It was said that he wouldn't even leave his office when his wife was giving birth. She had it on good authority that when his first son was born he actually had dictated a letter to his secretary to be sent to his wife, explaining why her choice of times to go in labor was inappropriate, and he would appreciate it if she would see fit to reschedule. It seemed ridiculous, but from what she had seen of the man she believed it.

"I'm sorry Sir, but things are taking a bit more time than expected." As she spoke, Darcy caught sight of the door to her right opening. She watched as Tony walked into the room, heading straight for the bar. She shook her head, he looked half drunk already.

"I don't care how much time it is taking, your obligation is to your job, Ms. Lewis. Your family surely understands this and would even encourage you to return to it." Darcy had to take a deep breath. Again she wanted to tell him how much of a fucking dick he was. It was so sad, he couldn't make a cup of his own fucking coffee. The world was surely about to end!

"I'm sorry Sir, but it's my mother. She is in the hospital, she's very sick. We're not even sure if she will survive. I'm the executor of her Will, and since my father is gone I need to be here." Darcy was proud of herself, she knew throwing in something like that would work in her favor. Her boss would never come between her and some action of the law.

"I understand Ms. Lewis, I know…." Darcy never got to hear the rest as Tony had crossed the room quickly and plucked her phone from her hands. She watched on in horror as Tony Stark, the anti-workman talked to her career obsessed boss.

"Hello?" Darcy hoped in vain that Tony would hand her phone back once he realized who she had been talking too.

"Oh! You're the old limp sausage that Darcy works for…no, no….probably, I mean I am Tony Stark….Oh? Yeah, Darcy has a wonderful work ethic doesn't she? I mean she can just keep going and going, not to mention all the coming and coming….Well you're a bit of a pervert, but if you really want to know, she's sitting here in bed in the fire engine teddy I bought her. She looks absolutely ravenous…..Oh, you think so….well she always does it for me…..oh don't tell me you've never been a Sugar Daddy, try it out sometime…..oh of course, here she is." By the time that Tony had handed her back her phone she knew she would one day kill the man.

"H-hello, Mr. Curtis? Look…."

"MS. LEWIS! I have never in all my life been subjected to such vulgar talk. And to think you were up for promotion! I will not have a common whore working around my sons, from this point on you no longer work for me."

"Fine! Not like making coffee for a dried up old piece of shit like you would have gotten me anywhere. And you want to talk about whore! Do you realize that Tess spends more time hidden beneath all of your sons' desks than behind a computer? Maybe you should ask Glen about why he needed that twenty-thousand dollar expense account when he had that business conference in Vegas. Pretty sure you didn't mean for that money to be spent on lingerie and booze. Good day!" Ok, so maybe outing a co-worker hadn't been a nicest thing to do, but Tess always rubbed her the wrong way. The little bitch had bragged after that conference. She was working on getting married to one of the brothers, she didn't care which.

"Brava! Darcy, Brava!" Clicking off her phone, Darcy turned and leveled a glare on Tony. If looks could kill, he would be a steaming pile of ash.

"Brava? You…you…ass! You got me fired?! Do you know how long it took me to find that job? And after that little stunt Mr. Curtis might actually blacklist me, he might be small town, but he knows people." Darcy was huffing when she finished, though Tony just stood and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but you know me. If you wanted I could end his career, completely discredit him and buy you a job anywhere you wanted. Anyway, you are better off without that douchebag." Tony threw back the rest of his drink and left, leaving a fuming and confused Darcy in his wake. She was angry, and yet impressed. Could he really buy her any job she wanted?

* * *

Disclaimer:

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Playing Big Brother

Playing Big Brother

Missing Scene: Chapter Two: Hawks And Hospitals: Conversation between Clint and Tony after Darcy leaves:

* * *

"Hey, whatever floats your boats, but would you at least wash off the counter when you're done? Oh, and Robin Hood, don't forget to wrap it, yeah?" Clint glared at Tony, one day he was going to shoot an arrow straight through his reactor.

Darcy jumped at Tony's voice, realizing what the two of them must have look like. When Tony gave her the same once over Clint had, she remembered she was still in her night clothes, and ran from the room.

* * *

Tony's smile fell off his face once he heard Darcy's door shut. The glare he sent Clint's way was somehow wrong on the normally smiling man. Also, a bit unnerving.

"I don't know what the fuck that was about, but it better not be what it looked like." Clint raised a brow at Tony.

"It wasn't, I told her about helping at the hospital and she got a little excited." Tony's eyes wandered down a bit and Clint shifted, wishing he had worn something a bit more concealing.

"Right, and looks like she isn't the only one. Keep your arrow in the quiver there Robin Hood and I won't have to beat your ass." Clint's other brow lifted as he looked at the older man.

"Not sure Pepper would appreciate your attitude towards Darcy." Clint was expecting Tony to act defensive, instead the man just let out a rather undignified snort.

"Shit man, Darcy is beautiful, got one fucking nice rack, but Pepper is all the woman I need. And I didn't mean it that way. Darcy is a nice girl, she doesn't need the shit being involved with an Avenger will have. I'm not pulling the jealous lover here, I'm pulling the big brother.

"Keep your hands and arrowhead to yourself, and I won't kill you." Tony threw him a huge, rather scary smile, grabbed a box of left over pizza from the fridge and left.

Clint just shook his head and went to clean out his bowl.

* * *

Disclaimer:

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. AI Problems

AI Problems

Missing Scene: Chapter Five: Safer Than The Truth: Tony tries to enter Darcy and Loki's apartment.

* * *

JARVIS had been true to his word, and had denied Tony access. The video that the AI had showed Darcy of Tony's reaction had made her laugh. Tony really was nothing more than a big kid.

Rattle…rattle….rattle….

"Damn it! JARVIS, please unlock the door."

"Sorry Sir, but Ms. Lewis has specified that no one be allowed into the apartment until further notice."

Rattle…rattle…rattle…

"JARVIS, I don't care what she said, I want this door open and I want it open now."

"I'm sorry Sir, Ms. Lewis does not want to be disturbed. She said that she is unavailable."

…... ... ... ... ...

"Did Darcy say when she would be available again?"

"No Sir."

Rattle….rattle….rattle…..

"Fuck! JARVIS, this is my tower, my door and I want it unlocked now!"

"Sorry Sir, but you informed me that while here, this apartment belongs to Ms. Lewis and she would have every right she would have in housing outside of the tower. This would include the right to lock her door and refuse entry to anyone of her choosing."

…rattle….rattle…..bang!

"Fuck what I said, just open the damn door!"

"I can't do that Sir."

"Oh forget it, I'll do it."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Darcy Lewis, open this damn door right the fuck now!"

"Sir…"

"Shut up JARVIS."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Open this door, little girl!"

"Sir…."

"I said shut up!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!

"OOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEENNNNNN UUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"

"Sir…"

"Fuck! What?!"

"Sir, she won't be able to hear you. When you designed the tower, you included soundproof walls and doors."

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Disclaimer:

******All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. Silent Vigil

A Silent Vigil

* * *

Missing Scene: Chapter Six: Lost And Found: Darcy keeps watch over a restless Loki while he sleeps.

* * *

_Things were still subdued between the two, but Loki had at least began to talk more during the days. Though at night Darcy could still hear him whimpering through his nightmares. She wanted to be able to talk to him about it, but she was afraid of what his reaction would be. Instead, she had started to sit in the doorway of his room at night whenever she heard him, he would calm a little when she was there, but never enough to stop the nightmare._

* * *

Darcy sighed, she could hear him again. Those whimpers of pain and distress, the sound shot straight to her chest, constricting her breathing. It hurt so much to hear him, to know that some horror plagued his dreams, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Before she had simply turned on the tv in her room, drowned out his whimpers and moans. But that night she couldn't bring herself to pick up the remote. There had to be something she could do, some way to calm his nightmares.

With no plan in mind, Darcy stood from her bed and tiptoed it to Loki's room. She opened the door as quietly as she could, and there twitching on the bed he lay. His sheets were twisted around his frame, what little light shone in the room glimmered off his sweat drenched skin.

His lips moved slightly, soft and unintelligible words moving past them as he begged, pleaded, ordered, Darcy didn't know. She watched as his hands clenched and unclenched in his sheets, his fingers going white with each press of his fist.

She took a couple steps into the room, intent on making her way to the bed. She was halfway there when a thought occurred to her. She didn't know how he would react. She had always heard that one shouldn't wake those who walked in their sleep or were in the midst of a nightmare. Would he be merely disoriented, or would he lash out in confusion? Not willing to take a chance, Darcy backtracked until she once again stood within the doorway.

With her back pressed against the inside frame, she slid down until she was resting on the floor. Softly she began to hum. There was no tune, no melody, just a steady vibration of her voice. Second by second, Loki began to calm. He still whimpered quietly, his hands twitching, but there was no violent thrashing, no clenched fists.

Through the night Darcy watched on as his skin cooled and dried, his breathing evened and his voice quieted. It was around five in the morning when he had finally calmed and Darcy left for her own bed. A small smile gracing her lips, she had, in some small way, helped a very troubled man. And if she had to spend half her nights on the floor in the middle of a doorway to continue, she would.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Pretty, Pretty Princess

Pretty, Pretty, Princess

* * *

Missing Scene: Chapter Six: Lost And Found: Nat discovers Clint asleep while his daughter puts makeup on him.

* * *

_The most exciting things to happen in the past week were when Tony blew up one of his a test suits, and when Nat actually left her room to find Clint asleep on the couch. His face had been covered in makeup, one of Pepper's dresses draped over him like a blanket, and little Carli standing beside her father with Pepper's makeup bag in her hands._

* * *

Natasha rolled her eyes as she looked around her room. What in the world had possessed her to actually accept Tony's offer of a room in the Tower? She sighed, she knew why, Clint.

She knew she could have put off Tony forever. Bruce, Steve, all the rest of them could have never convinced her, but Clint? Clint could be a force to be reckoned with when he wanted something. And it didn't help that he had a little blonde haired girl on his hip at the time.

It was funny, she had worked with Clint for awhile now, and she hadn't known about the little girl named Carli. It had come as a shock to everyone but Fury that Clint was a father. Still it seemed to fit him.

She shook her head, all it had taken was one smile from that girl and she was agreeing to live at the Tower….for security measures of course. She scoffed, bullshit. She should at least me honest with herself. That little girl had melted her heart. Not that she allowed anyone to see that.

Bored out of her skull, Nat flung open the door to her room, intent on finding something to do that didn't include alcohol or machines. She hadn't expected anyone to be around, most of the others were in the lab, or off doing God knew what, so it was a shock when she entered the common room to find Clint asleep on the couch.

The shock wasn't so much that he had fallen asleep out in the open, they had all become a little lax since moving into the Tower. It was easy to feel safe when all your roommates happened to be superheroes and team members. No, what made Nat stopped dead in her tracks, her hand pressed tightly to her mouth, was the fact that Clint had apparently had a makeover.

Little Carli stood beside the couch, Pepper's makeup bag in hand, and a huge smile on her face. It seemed the little girl had decided to play dress up.

Clint rested soundly, his body covered with one of Pepper's dresses. A saucy red number that she was sure Tony had bought. A pair of six inch, red stilettos hanging off his toes. But what made Nat almost burst out in laughter was his face.

Carli had covered his eyes in bright pink eyeshadow, dark rouge ran across his cheeks and matching red lipstick covered not only his lips, but also part of his chin and cheeks.

Nat smiled as she watched Carli, the little girl looked so proud of herself, her own smile so wide you could see every tooth in her mouth. Nat set her finger to her lips, and tiptoed back into her room. She quickly grabbed the camera off her dresser and went back into the common room.

It only took her a couple of minutes, but she managed to get several shots of dolled up Clint. She returned her camera to her room and hightailed it back to the other room. She was not about to miss waking him up. She smiled again at Carli and came to stand beside the couch. She had to actually hold in a giggle….a fucking giggle! But seriously, it was just too funny.

"Come on, wakey, wakey. Time to get up Pretty Princess!" Nat shouted and jolted the couch. Within seconds Clint was off the couch and on his face as he had tripped over the dress and heels. His head shot up as, loudly and enthusiastically, Natasha Romanoff, master assassin, began to laugh.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Envy

Envy

Missing Scenes: Chapter Five: Safer Than The Truth & Chapter Seven: Win-Win: Loki sees Clint kiss Darcy, Loki broods in his room after kissing her himself.

* * *

_…..after a moment of contemplation leaned down and kissed her softly._

_His lips were soft, warm. The kiss wasn't passionate, nothing elaborate, and almost chaste. Still, it was enough to send Darcy's heart racing about a hundred miles a minute. _

* * *

Loki sighed as he leaned back in his bed. He knew he didn't belong in the tower he now resided in. Besides the open hostility towards him by the other residents, the place just felt wrong. In fact the whole tower made him feel odd, it was like an itch he couldn't find. He could feel the irritation, the phantom paths it made along his skin, but he couldn't find the source. It was…bothersome.

The only thing about the place he now found himself in that was even remotely comforting, was Darcy. The woman had something about her that calmed his nerves and made him want to smile. He enjoyed being in her company, he felt safe and comfortable enough that he needn't fill space with worthless words. She was also the only one that didn't seem to hate him.

He shook his head. It was strange, that all those people hated him that strongly when he couldn't remember them at all. Had he done something to them before he lost his memories? He figured he had, for what other reason had they for bringing him there in chains? It was truly vexing, because he didn't feel like he was evil. Then again, could one feel evil within them? Did a bad person know they were bad, or were they blind to that fact?

He stood up then, wondering if Darcy would know the answer. Could she maybe shed some light on his situation? He opened his door quietly, weary that she might have fallen asleep on the couch, as he had seen her do, and made his way softly down the hall.

He smiled as he thought on the woman he was going to see. She not only was nice to him, she was beautiful. She was not stick thin like the women he had seen on the movies they watched. Instead her body curved in a way that could never be mistaken for anything but a grown woman. Her hair, her eyes, those full lips, yes, Loki found the whole package to be very attractive.

Loki stopped in his tracks as he neared the opening to the living room. His heart stopped momentarily, only to start back up at a slightly faster pace. He felt a sickness start in his stomach, slowly reaching up into his throat. For there upon the couch sat beautiful Darcy, and she was in the arms of the man named Barton.

Loki watched them kiss for a moment before turning around and heading back to his room. He should have known, a woman that wonderful could never be unattached. But still, did it have to be him? The man that showed the most hatred, the man that had tried to kill him.

* * *

_He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her so sweetly she thought she would melt._

_It was soft and sensual at the same time, their lips sliding slowly together, his tongue slipping inside her mouth so carefully. Darcy had been kissed many times before, everything from sweet kisses to rough passion filled ones that left her lips swollen and blood on her tongue. But she had never been kissed like this, with such longing and hope._

_When they finally pulled apart, Darcy was left dazed and Loki looked frightened. He stood up quickly, looking at anything but her._

_"I'm sorry." Without another word he took off to his room, almost running. _

* * *

Loki slammed the door to his room shut. How stupid he had been! He knew that Darcy didn't see him that way. He knew she had a lover. He had seen the two of them around, the way they talked, the way Barton looked and touched her. Hell that kiss! He knew, and still he had made an utter fool of himself.

And why? Because she had been kind to him, always there to make him smile. She had treated him with such caring. He had been a fool to act upon his developing feelings for her. He had felt her hands in his hair, soothing away any worries he had about his lost memory. When she had stood before him, her fingers playing with the edges of his hair, he had just reacted.

Oh, how sweet she was. Like heated honey. He had lapped at the sweetness of her lips, like a starving man. Somehow, he had thought, somehow he would make her see that it was he whom she should choose. It should be his arms she fell into, his lips she tasted, his bed she graced. He had filled that kiss with all the longing he had for her, every hope in his heart. Somehow with that kiss he would show her.

Loki sat down on the edge of his bed and set his head in his hands. How truly stupid he had been! So very, very stupid.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	7. Butterfly Kisses

Butterfly Kisses

* * *

Missing Scene: Chapter Nine: The Beginning Of The End: Loki and Darcy spend the day on the couch, Loki randomly kisses Darcy.

* * *

_….going to the living room to resume their normal every day routine. Only this time Loki sat on the couch beside Darcy, and the two would randomly touch and flash smiles at each other. Loki would even lean in for a kiss every few minutes, which made Darcy actually giggle like a school girl. _

* * *

Darcy felt like a teenager again, as though she had traveled back in time to her sixteenth year. There was no other way to describe how she felt at that moment. Her and Loki were huddled together on the couch, watching random movies, though neither of them were paying all that much attention.

They would randomly look over at each other, as though pulled by magnets, small smiles on their faces. There would be a touch of the hand here, a touch of the thigh there. It was as though neither of them could truly believe they were together and had to make sure through touch.

Darcy focused on the tv once more, really trying to get in on the movie, but Loki's hand sliding along her arm distracted her.

"Loki, what are you…" She never got to finish as for once she turned her head her lips were covered by Loki's. The kiss wasn't anything mind blowing, it was actually pretty chaste. A simple peck. Still it made Darcy's heart skip a beat. Who knew that cliche was real? Loki pulled back, his face smiling in a sweet, soft expression that actually made Darcy feel like she was melting. Had anyone ever looked at her that way before?

"Knowing that I can kiss you anytime I wish it is a heady thing, forgive me if I have trouble controlling myself." Yep, heart was well and truly melted now.

"That's alright, nothing to forgive." She felt like she was floating. God, she hadn't felt like this in years. She knew it wouldn't last, the honeymoon period never did. Soon enough one of them would do something stupid and they would fight about it, make up, and the whole thing would start over. It was just the way it was. Still, she was going to enjoy this period for as long as it lasted.

"Good, because I think I might be loosing control once again." Darcy giggled, actually giggled like a fucking school girl.

"Control is so overrated." Loki's deep laugh vibrated through her chest as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was harsher than the last, though still could be considered chaste. His lips remained firmly closed, pressing hard against her's as he slid this way and that. When he pulled away that time he gave her bottom lip a quick nip and settled himself back against the couch.

Taking a chance Darcy scooted over until her hip was pressed tightly against his, his arm moving to wrap around her shoulders. She squirmed a bit until she found the perfect spot and laid her head down on his chest.

For awhile the two just watched the movie, but soon enough Loki could no longer handle himself. His free hand come up, cradling her chin, lifting it so she was forced to look at him. He leaned down, once again pressing his lips to hers. She squirmed again, this time for another reason altogether. Loki had parted his lips, his tongue peeking out to press between her's.

She opened willingly to him, sighing as he traced just the inside of her lips. It was sweet, and very much a tease. He continued, every now and then dipping his tongue in enough to tap the end of her own. But he always returned to her lips. She groaned, which caused him to laugh. Oh he was wicked. Darcy had enough, her skin was hot, her heart was racing, and damn it all to hell she was done being teased. When he slipped his tongue in deeper once again she closed her mouth on it, trapping him inside.

Something snapped within him then, his hand spearing harshly into her hair, pressing her as hard as he could into him. They warred back and forth, neither able to take full control for any length of time. Eventually they came up for air, both panting but with huge smiles on their faces.

Loki smoothed out her hair then, pushing lightly to rest her head once again on his chest. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead and returned to look at the tv. Darcy sighed, no, such peace couldn't last, but she was damn well going to take what she could.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	8. Phantom

Phantom

* * *

Back Story: Chapter Eleven: A Glimpse Of Me: Loki feels the loss of his magic.

* * *

_He even feels the loss of his magic. He doesn't realize that is what it is, just that there is something missing._

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Loki grabbed the towel from the rail on the wall. He felt more himself in the mornings after a shower, or at least as much as himself as he thought he could. It was a strange thing not knowing oneself. Like meeting a stranger and seeing in them glimpses, images of something you had once known. Pictures of the past, blurry and weathered with age.

He reached a hand out, wiping the steam from the mirror above the sink. His face was distorted by the beads of water that remained. Just who was it that looked back at him? Man or monster, sinner or saint? Was he loved, had he loved in return? What actions had that man taken?

He sighed heavily, his hand swishing about in the air in front of him. He stopped, looked at his hand and then back towards the mirror. That was not the first time he had done such a thing. He had found himself making gestures with his hands on numerous occasions, and not just since he had been brought to the tower. Each and every time he stopped, somehow surprised that nothing had happened.

There was no exception now. He frowned at the mirror. In his mind, his heart he knew that the mirror should have dried completely once he waved his hand, but there the mirror remained, wet and dripping with water.

It was foolish, wildly idiotic. Things did not just happen because you waved your hand a bit. So why did he feel as though they should? He shook his head. He was going crazy, he had to be. His memories were lost, why not his mind? Why else would he believe in children's fancies?

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	9. Acknowledging His Folly

Acknowledging His Folly

* * *

Missing Scene: Chapter Fourteen: Worth Everything: Odin grows tired of fighting with Frigga, decides to make amends.

* * *

_She was in such a wonderful and forgiving mood that she smiled at him, holding out her hand._

_Both knew what taking it would mean. A concession, a forgiveness, and an acceptance of all that had been done and what was to come. Odin sighed, walking forward and grasping her hand in his._

* * *

Odin had grown tired. People surrounded him, but he was alone. Truly alone. He knew he had his faults. They had certainly shown when Thor had taken off to Jotunheim, when Loki had tried to kill his brother and tried to take over Midgard. He didn't deny that he had miscalculated when he had raised them. Well, not now. It was a little hard to when the evidence was staring you straight in the face.

Odin sighed. He had lost Loki, and if he wasn't careful he was about to loose Thor and Frigga as well. He didn't doubt that she would leave him and deny him Thor. She may look small and delicate, but Odin knew that she had more power and conviction running through her than half the court combined.

Standing from his throne, he knew what he would have to do. There was nothing he hated worse, but he would once again have to concede to his wife. It was either that or loose everything he had ever cared for. Oh, he knew he could find another wife, even father another heir. But he couldn't replace Frigga and his sons, he loved them with everything he was.

With that thought in mind, Odin headed towards his chambers, hoping that Frigga would forgive him this time. He knew one day she would have enough and no matter what he said she would leave him. Hopefully that was still far off.

Odin opened the door to his chambers, watching as his smiling wife headed towards the bed he had been denied for so long. She was beautiful as she turned to look at him. Her face alight with happiness. She held out her hand, and he sighed, moving forward to grasp it.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	10. How Do You Like Them Apples?

How Do You Like Them Apples?

* * *

Missing Scene: Epilogue: Thor and Odin fight about the princes' right to marry Jane and Darcy while Frigga watches Loki and Darcy from a window.

* * *

_The man was insufferable! He was kind enough to them, but he had not really taken to his sons dating mortal women._

_Thor had been in a constant fight with him since the day after they arrived. Both Thor and Loki had made their intentions to marry her and Jane known and Odin had refused. Frigga had just shook her head, gave Loki a look and left the room with an elegant huff._

_Even from the garden in which Darcy now sat, she could hear as Odin and Thor argued over their right to marry whom they so choose._

_A tap on her shoulder caused Darcy to turn around. Loki stood behind her, smile spread from ear to ear. He had been up to something._

* * *

"Father, you have in the past promised both Loki and myself that we would have our pick for brides. Why now do you revoke that right?" Thor stood before his father, one hand running through his hair as the other waved frantically around.

Frigga sighed from her place by the window. She kept it quiet, she was in enough trouble still for the stunt she had pulled two Midgardian years ago by sending Loki away. If Odin found out about her part in the latest scheme, well it just didn't bear thinking about.

"Aesir brides! Not mortal! Thor, you and Loki are princes of Asgard. You will one day take the throne, neither of you can marry a mortal woman. Now, I understand your attraction. They are beautiful women, but that beauty is fleeting. They will be gone in a blink of an eye. You need a woman to bear your heirs, who will stay by your side as Queen.

"Keep them as lovers, but you can not, and will not marry them!" Odin did not understand why his sons would not listen.

"Then test them, Father. Whatever you deem suitable, test them and give them the apples." Thor was seriously about to tear the throne room apart. Everything he had gone through, everything he had done, would all be for naught if he couldn't have Jane by his side. And what of Loki? Darcy had been the one to help him through his test, to show him the way back home. Would their father be so cruel as to actually take her away from him?

"No! Keep them as lovers Thor, I give you leave to. I will even have chambers set up for them. Give to them whatever they want, jewels, silks, gold. Let them share your beds, and love them that way. I will even give them leave to join the Court. But I will not test them, to do so would cause too much heartache for you both." Frigga rolled her eyes and turned away from her husband and oldest son. Odin could be such an idiot at times. Her sons didn't just lust over the mortal women, they loved them. To allow them to keep them and watch them die would be just as cruel as taking them away.

"You doubt they would pass your tests?! Have they not proven themselves already? Jane is intelligent, she had not run away when Loki sent the Destroyer. She was there by my side when I had died.

"Darcy was the one that put Loki back together. She was there for him when no one else was. How can you doubt such loyalty and love? You know as well as I that they would be a great asset to Asgard." Frigga smiled. She had no doubt in her mind that they would be. She peaked back at Odin, he would soon learn just how important the women were in her sons' lives. If the conversation with a certain mortal that morning was anything to go by.

"Listen to me well, you are better off keeping them as lovers. They would never pass my tests. Be content with what I have given you, for those mortals will never be given the apples." Frigga smirked as she watched the scene below in the gardens. She had known Loki had understood her look, he had always been able to read her expressions.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Love." Thor and Odin quieted at Frigga's soft voice. She still didn't turn to look back at them, her eyes glued to the scene below.

"What?" Both her husband and son ran over, peering down at Loki and Darcy as they reached Jane. Frigga swore she could actually hear Odin's teeth grinding as he watched Jane bite into the golden apple. She laughed quietly as Thor gave a sigh. When she looked up at him he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sometimes, my brother's tendency towards mischief is a fine thing. Well, Father, when should we start the wedding celebrations?"

Abab

From down in the gardens, Loki looked up from where Jane was finishing her apple. Odin, his mother and brother stood at a window watching them.

Loki smirked and gave a little bow, before full out smiling as Darcy laughed.

"Don't tell me, you had a little help with this one?" Loki reached an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his hand resting gently on her stomach. He looked down at her with such loving, Darcy fought to cry. She was beginning to wonder if hormones would be worse as an Aesir or not.

"Alright, I won't. But, I think you might want to wave up at Mother." Darcy laughed again. Why didn't it surprise her in the least? She turned around and looked up. She couldn't see as well as Loki, at least not yet, but she could make out three figures in the window that she figured had to be Frigga, Thor and Odin.

Taking a page out of Loki's book, Darcy gave a curtsy before turning and kissing Loki fully on the mouth.

* * *

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
